Miracle Girl
by nattywhite1998
Summary: Stephanie Rogers just recently lost her parents in a car accident and is now living in Stark tower with her uncle Tony. Watch as she finds a lost relative and makes new friends while fighting crime.
1. First Day

"Miss Stephanie America Rogers, the judge would like to see you."

The blonde 10-year-old stood at the call of her name. She was dressed simply in a t-shirt with Captain America's shield printed on it, a pair of cut off blue jeans, and her grandma's and grandpa's dog tags around her neck. Her hair was in two pigtails and on her back a large book-bag. She walked with the lawyer into a large office, in front of the back wall, that was made of a large window, was a fat, bald man sitting at a desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir." She said.

"Yes, miss Rogers, I was looking though your parents will, and saw that they wished that your god-father to be your uncle, Tony Stark." Judge Griffin said.

"Yes, sir. That's true."

"Yes, well, we are worried that Tony Stark is not a fit father and that you should remain in-"

"If it's all the same to you, sir? I wish to live with my uncle Tony."

"Yes, but we are not sure his fit-"

"And why not, does he not have the room and money for me?"

"We'll, he does, but-"

"Does he not have enough people to watch and help take care of me?"

"He does."

"Then sir, if I may, how come he is not fit?"

"Well, um, I- uh."

"So, Mr. Griffin, I'm I staying with uncle Tony?"

He sighed in defeat, "I suppose so."

"Thank you, sir." With that she stood and left.

-AAAAAA-

Stephanie sat on her bed at the Brooklyn children's home, she looked at the clock 6 a.m., 1 more hours until uncle Tony's assistant was to come and pick her up, she had been up for about an hour already. She took the locket from around her neck and opened it looking at the face of her grandma Peggy Carter and grandpa Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers didn't know he had a kid because Peggy was pregnant when the plane went down, when the child was born Peggy named him Steven Rogers, after his father and Stephanie's mom was Charlotte Stark, Tony's older sister. Stephanie put the locket up and took out her shield, it was similar to The Captain's though on the red strips had white star and the white strip red stars. It was made as an exact copy of the Captain America shield metal wise, made by Howard Stark. She has used it recently to keep crime out of Brooklyn. She heard a stir in the hall and quickly put it up in her back-pack.

"Stephanie, you up?" Miss Maggie asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm awake." She answered.

"Miss Pepper Potts is here."

"Already?" She looked at the clock sure enough it was 7 a.m. "Huh."

"Hurry, she plans to take to break-fast on the way."

"Yes, ma'am."

She walk to the closet and pulled out her already packed suitcases, she dragged them down the stairs and to the lobby where a blonde women was doing some paperwork. She was tall and wore a suit, Stephanie recognized her from some of uncle Tony's press conferences.

"Miss Potts?" She asked.

"Yes, you must be Stephanie. Please, call me Pepper." Pepper said holding out her hand.

"Yes, ma'am." She said shaking the hand.

"Here let me take one." She said taking a suitcase.

-AAAAAA-

The ride was quiet, Stephanie didn't talk much. She was the same way at break-fast, all she did was respond in the nicest way possible. She keep thinking about the Avengers, she knew that there was Hawk-eye, Black- Widow, Iron man, Thor, Hulk, and someone else she just couldn't remember who. Oh, well, she find out when she gets there. Then, they finally arrived, she was taken aback by the size of Stark tower. When they got out she went to get her bags, book bag on her back excluded.

"Leave it, we can get it later." Pepper said.

"Yes, ma'am." Stef said and they walked in and to the elevator.

The doors opened reveling a living area, the only people in the room was a red headed woman and a blonde man both in black. The both looked up when they entered. Stef assumed they were Hawk-eye and Black-Widow. They both looked her up and down.

"Hey, what's your name kiddo?" Hawk-eye asked.

"I'm Stephanie, Mr. Hawk-eye, sir." She said.

"You recognize me?"

"Yes, sir. My friend, Haley has a crush on you. She put your picture everywhere."

"Cool, um, how old are you?"

"I just turned 10, sir." She came closer reveling her Captain America hoodie.

"So, you a Cap fan?"

"Yeah, you could say that." She gave a sly 'I know something you don't' smile.

"You know, we know the Cap?"

"Isn't that kinda impossible?"

"Maybe you should ask him"

She looked behind her, to where Hawk-eye was pointing, and saw Captain Steve Rogers step out the elevator. Stephanie hand went to her pocket and she quickly pulled her inhaler out, taking a few puffs of medicine. She stood froze as she stared at him he looked back at her, then her eyes rolled up and her knee buckled, she fell to the ground, out cold. Steve rushed forward, he and Pepper made sure she was okay, then they move her to the couch.

"What was that?" Cap asked.

"She was apparently star-struck, she's a Cap fan." Hawk-eye said, snickering.

"Okay, so is that Stark's niece?"

"Yes, that's Stephanie." Pepper answered. "JARVIS, call Tony and Bruce up."

"Yes, Ms. Potts." The electronic butler answered.

"This is going to take awhile. Steve, go get her bags, please."

"Can do, ma'am." He replied.

-AAAAAA-

Stephanie woke up coughing, and someone handing her her inhaler. When she said 'thanks' she looked up and saw Steve, she took an extra puff of medicine. She looked around and saw everyone was there, uncle Tony, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Black-Widow, Hawk-eye, Thor, and, of corse, Steve.

"Hi." She said in a small voice.

There was a collection of 'Hey's and 'Hi's.

"Uncle Tony, where were you when I got here?" She asked, getting up.

"I was working on something in my lab."

"Cool, have you cured Cancer yet?" She asked, jokingly.

"Um, no, not yet." He seemed embarrassed.

"Okay."

"Hello, young human girl!" Thor decided to boom.

"Hello, overly LOUD, god of thunder!" She boomed, making everyone, except Thor, to laugh, though Thor was confused.

"What do thy mean?"

"I mean, I'm not deaf, so you don't have to yell, sir, please."

"Very well."

"Thank you. So, what's up, guys."

"Well, I was thinking lunch." Tony said.

"Okay, how about pizza, please."


	2. Pranks?

**Hey, sorry short chapter. I'll update more soon. Quick question, should our ****_least_**** favorite black headed Norse god show up next chapter? And what plant do you guys think should repel magic? Ok, enjoy!**

* * *

Stephanie woke up the next morning at 5 a.m., as always. She goes to her bag and grabs her work out cloths, a white U.S. Military t-shirt and grey sweat pants. She puts special tape on her hands on her way to the gym. She walks in a finds no one there, so she walks in and hangs a punching bag up and starts working. She lets all the anger of her parents accident and deaths, her three months in the children's home while the stupid judges decide who was fit to take her, and the fact her house was getting cleared for some strangers to live there. When she realized she was crying she was mad at herself and punch the bag so hard the seams broke and the sand poured out in front of her. She sank to the ground and let her tears pour like the sand. She didn't even realize someone was there now until they put there hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Steve.  
"You okay?" He asked gently.  
"Honestly, I don't know." She said.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Everything." She put her head in her hands.  
"Would you like to talk about it?" He sat beside her.  
"I'm just upset about losing my folks."  
"You know, I lost my dad to war when I was young and week after I turned 19 I lost my mom. "  
"No, sir. I didn't know that."  
"Well, it's true." He watched her think it over, "Come on, let me show you some moves."  
She allowed herself to be brought to the other side of the gym where Steve started showing her defensive and offensive moves. She slowly allowed herself to enjoy the time spent with her grand-father. She would laugh with pure joy every time she did a move correctly or, when sparing, landed a hit on Steve. She was warming up to the idea of Steve coming into her life. Though she knew she could never, ever tell him her family tree. She didn't notice her dog tags start showing.  
"Were your parents in the service?" Steve asked spotting the tags.  
"Um, no. Lets continue." She replied.  
-AAAAAA-  
By 8:30 almost everyone was up, except Tony and Clint. Steve and Bruce were drinking coffee, Natasha was sitting at the island with Thor and Stephanie. Thor was eating pancakes like he hadn't eaten in a month, or so Stephanie thought. Stef got up and walked to the fridge. She looked through it for a little while, then frowned. She looked again, then, when she couldn't find what she was looking for, she shut the fridge.  
"JARVIS? Will you, please, put silk vanilla soy milk on the shopping list?" She asked sweetly.  
"Yes, miss Stephanie." The butler replied.  
"Soy milk?" Steve asked.  
"I don't like cow milk, it tastes funny." Stef said.  
"Okay."  
"I'll be back soon." She said as she put her dishes up.  
Quickly she ran to her room and pulled out her non-toxic markers, quietly she tiptoed to her uncles room. She opened the door slowly and walked to his bed, he was spread out on the bed and was snoring loudly. Gently she drew, with a bright pink marker, on his lips to look like lip stick, on his eyelids with blue marker she made it look like eye shadow and, lastly, she used a darker pink marker as blush. Then she added jewelry with a gold marker, she sure made tony look pretty.  
After she left she headed to Clint's room with red paint and shaving cream. She used a small brush to paint his nose and cheeks. She squirted shaving cream on his hair and face. He looked like Santa. She put her supplies in her room, then went to the kitchen. She had a wide smile on her face, receiving weird looks from the others. She took the blow horn, which she took from her room, and walked to the vent and pushed the button. As soon as she did the were two loud screams and a thud. A few minutes later, two sleepy men came down stairs, everyone laughed at the site of them. They apparently didn't look in the mirror before coming down stairs. What man does?  
"What's so funny?" Tony asked.  
"Uncle Tony, maybe you and Mr. Clint should look in the mirror." Stephanie said snickering.  
"Why?" He asked walking to the bath room, soon after they heard a scream.  
"Um, that's why."  
"Clint, did you do this!"  
"No, I swear I didn't." Clint said, but as Tony came back he looked at Clint and burst up laughing. "What?"  
"Go see." Was simply Tony's answer.  
"What the-"  
"Kid in the room."  
"Why do I look like Santa after losing 500 pounds?"  
She couldn't take it any more, Stephanie burst out laughing. She laughed 'til she fell in the floor. She grabbed her sides rolling on the floor, red faced from laughter. She saw a knowing look come from Steve, slowly she tried to calmed down, taken a few puffs of her inhaler. When she finally calmed, she walked and got both men a wet wash cloth. After they got cleaned up she turned back to her iPad.  
"So, you did that?" Clint asked in praise.  
"Yep, three month in the children's home and you learn how to prank." Stef said. "Besides, it's not something you wouldn't do, uncle Tony would do it."  
"Cool, so, what are you looking at?"  
"Old news broad casts from the war with aliens."  
"Cool, why?"  
"Studying you guys technic."  
She went back to work, writing moves she would attempt later. She also came up with her own by crossing moves. Sometimes someone would lean over and watch for a little, though Steve seemed the most interested. After one would end she'd go to another, she did this awhile, then she decided to go watch T.V.

* * *

**Loki: Repel magic? Why would someone want to do that?  
Me: Well, I can't say yet. But if people want you to come in soon you'll see.  
Loki: Mortal scum, you shall tel me now!  
Me: You're in my head I can do what I want. *A dress appears on Loki*  
Loki: Why, I'll-  
Me: See ya later ****_my _****people!**


	3. Almost Kidnapped

**Okay so a lot of confusion about Stephanie so I'm gonna answer some of y'all's questions:**

**transmogrified- Stephanie is a head strong ten-year-old, who feels responsible for taking care of herself, even at a young age. She's also independent, raise like a soldier, and has fought Manhattan since she was 6.**

**Padfootkicksbutt- Yes Peggy is alive, but she is in her 90's so she in unable to take care of Stephanie.**

**Co-Ju ninja- Stephanie is Stark's goddaughter/niece and Steve's granddaughter, though Steve doesn't know.**

**I hope this clears everyone's confusion if still confused leave a review and I'll try and clear things up. P.S. I still need ideas for a plant that can repel Loki's magic. Thanks, 3**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

It's been a months since Stephanie's first day at the tower, nothing had really changed. Every morning she spent in the gym with Steve, then she'd eat and get dressed, after she would help Tony in the lab, sometime she'd watch tv with Clint and Thor, and lastly she'd talk with Bruce. Normally she'd have a chat with Natasha that's the most she could do since Natasha spent a lot of time at S.H.I.E.L.D or at the gun range, which Stephanie didn't want to spend time at either, though she did want to spend time with Tasha. Aside from Pepper, Tasha was the only girl she could talk to, and neither were around much.

She walked out of her room, after getting dressed, to see Natasha standing there. It surprised her, but Natasha was wearing normal cloths! She looked like she was going to the mall or something.

"Hi, Stephanie, I was wondering if you wanted to go site seeing with Pepper and me?" She asked.

"Really? Yes!" Stef answered in a rare moment of showing she was 10.

"Cool, so grab what you need for a day out."

"Ok, BRB!" She said running into her room grabbing her book bag with her shield, inhaler, sunscreen, and costume. Then she ran down stairs to see Pepper also ready.

"Ready?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Stephanie said smiling bigger then she had in 4 months.

"Let's go." Natasha said.

-AAAAAA-

"Today was great!" Stephanie exclaimed in the car on their way home.

It had been amazing, she just wish it didn't go by so fast. First they went to the Empire State Building, next they went to Central Park, and the zoo there, after they went to the Statue of Liberty, finally they went to Long Island sound, and a movie. Now they were on their way to Stark Tower, because it was 7 P.M.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Nat said as they pulled up.

"Sorry to run off, but I promise Grandma I'd try and call and this time is better than any! Bye, thanks!" She yelled running in.

She got to her room and shut the door, grabbing her cell phone, she dialed the number.

She waited and soon Ms. Ketcher, her grandma's helper, answered. She asked to speak to her grandma and was soon put though.

"Grandma Peggy? Grandpa's alive, he's alive and here and young and..."

"Slow down, honey, what about Steve?" Her grandma questioned.

"Grandpa was asleep in the ice after he went under and now is alive, young and healthy! They found him, and woke him up. That serum saved his life!"

"Are you sure?" Disbelief clear in her voice.

"Yes, but grandma I got to go, love you. Don't worry he doesn't know he's my grandpa yet, bye." She hung up with that.

"And who may your grandfather be?" Asked a male voice.

"Who... Who... Are you?" She stuttered looking at the pale man with black hair that appeared in her room out of nowhere.

"Loki, god of mischief."

She turned to run but he appeared behind her and grabbed her. She scram at the top of her lungs and kicked and thrashed. This went on for not to long as 5 heroes appeared in her room ready to fight. The heroes and villain shot curses and demands as she was held. She brain stormed ways to get out. Then it hit her like a fist, she bent down grabbing Loki's hand and biting it as hard as she could. She bit till Loki there was a taste of blood in her mouth and she was dropped to the ground. She hit the ground, running right behind the Avengers and spitting the taste of Loki out.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir, have any mouthwash?" She asked as Loki said his last curse, holding his bleeding hand, and vanished.

* * *

**Loki: Yes, make me look like the bad guy.**

**Me: You are right now, but a certain little girl may change that.**

**Loki: Ha, yeah right.**

**Me: Don't make me use this. *points to head* Later guys, let me know if Stef should get a new black kitten with emerald eyes at some point.**


	4. Mission

**Okay, so a little super Stephanie in this chapter! Something you have been waiting for, I think, well I have. Also a little something my fans are waiting for... Fatherly Tony! Yay! Okay, well, at some point I might expose my YouTube channel name! So look out for that! With no further delay, on with the story!**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tony asked his niece, in unusual concern.

"Yes, do you have any mouthwash?" She replied.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Well, I had called my grandma, and told how I was doing. Then I had said bye, when I turned around and there he was, out of now where. Then he grabbed me, I screamed, and you guys showed up. If you didn't distract him he'd probably have gotten me." She explained, taking puffs of Medicean out of her inhaler the whole time.

"How would have known she was here? Pepper won't even let the press know she's here?" Tony said.

"Alas, I do not know." Thor said.

"Maybe, he has been spying on you guys? I mean, doesn't he have a grudge on you for stopping his plans?" Stef butted in, "You know, for taking over the world?"

"How come you know only bits and pieces of what happen in the war?" Clint asked.

"At the children's home we weren't allowed to watch TV." She shrugged indifferently, "I had to go by what my school friends told me and what I over heard from the staff at the home."

"Okay, off topic. She has a point. He hold a grudge at us so of corse he'll spy on us." Bruce, who was so quiet they nearly forgot he was there, pointed out.

"Agreed, but why go after me?" She asked, then answered her own question, "Maybe he thought it would be easy to grab me 'cause I'm small and young?"

"That's what it seems like." Steve said seeing Stef yawn.

"I don't know about you guys, but..." Stef paused to yawn again, "I'm sleepy."

"Okay, well we'll go, night." Tasha said shooing the guys out following closing the door behind her.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. privet setting 12 code number 7833(her nickname in numbers)." Stef said.

With that all video and sound feed were block in her room. She was wide awake, first she moved her extra pillows and blankets to make it look like to, curious eyes, that she was asleep. Then she ran to her computer and hacked into the police radio frequency and listened to the current crimes in place. She decided on a robbery that looked promising and changed. She was dressed in a short sleeve dress the arrived at her mid-thigh, the top half of the torso was blue with a white star in the middle of her chest, the rest had vertical red and white strips, she had blue leggings going into red knee high boots. Last she had a mask just like Steve's, except her allowed her pig tails to come out high on her head. Silently she slipped out of the window leaving it cracked slightly, after she grabbed her shield, scaling the side of the tower to the ground below, running to the scene.

-AAAAAA-n

The Avengers sat in the living room watching the news broad cast of a robbery at the Bank of New York.

"Authorities say that the robbers are armed and dangerous, there are hostages in the building. Oh... wait.. here they come! Cameron, turn the camera!"

"Okay, if you ever want to see this babe alive again, we want a car and no one to follow use! Understood?!" Yelled the burly guy in the mask, restraining the ginger accountant.

The man pulled out a gun as the police was trying to negotiate with him. Behind the gun man, another man had a duffel bag in his hand. The man pointed his gun at the cop, but right before he fired, a blurred shield flew past the camera and knocked the gun away. Tony, who was in the middle of a shot, did a spit take and turned to Steve who, like everyone else in the room watching, was starring at the TV in pure shock. The camera followed the shield to it's thrower, Stephanie, yet non of them knew. Standing on top of a cop car was Stef, as she caught her shield they were able to see the difference in it. She crossed her arms across her chest, and frown at the criminals.

"I don't think that money belongs to you, but... I'm sure, if you want to open a savings account, an accountant would love to help you." She said smugly.

"You think this is a games, kid? Go home, wouldn't want mommy to worry." He laughed.

"Sorry, but she died just recently." She approached the thief, "Now dung-breath want to do this the easy way or the hard way."

He threw the accountant aside and charged Stef, when he got close she jumped up doing a flip she pushed off his shoulders, like a spring board, and landed a 2-footed kick in the other guys face. As she safely rolled away he fell to the ground out cold. The first came from behind and grabbed her from behind, but she kicked her foot back as high as she could and he fell to his knees, hands between his legs. She turn hitting him upside the head with her shield and knocked him out. While, of corse, the camera caught it all, though she was gone before the could get an interview.

As Tony turned off the TV, Clint asked what was on everyone's mind: "Who was that?!"

* * *

**Me: That took forever!**

**Loki: Maybe if you didn't get a 52 in ELA, you could have finished.**

**Me: Shut up, it was for 2 days, AND she didn't say when to turn it in!**

**Loki: Whatever.**


	5. The Beiber and Tears

**Okay, this is an emotional chapter I almost cried thinking and writing about it. Please review, give me some input. Thank you, I love you guy follow me on Instagram at: Percabethfangirl. Enjoy, this isn't going away.**

* * *

The next morning everyone was up and ready when Stephanie got up, though they didn't blame her, Natasha and Pepper had done a good job wearing her out. (So they think, really it was staying up all night, fighting.) When she got off the elevator to hear the unmistakable sound of MTV, they were introducing the song of the week. Then she heard the most annoying, horrible voice northern North America can produce. She ran to the couch and snatched the remote out of Tony's hand, shutting the TV off as fast a humanly possible.  
"What's that about?" Tony asked as Stef fell over the back of the couch.  
"It was..." She shivered, "Justin Beiber!"  
"Yeah, but, aren't all little girls in love with him?" Then he saw her 'are you stupid look.'  
"He is the worst thing to happen to the world!"  
"Isn't that global warming?"  
"He's worse." Tony cracked up at this.  
"Well, if you're done freaking out can I have my remote back?"  
She gave it up. Walking into the kitchen she smiled to the other Avengers. She looked tired, pouring her a bowl of life (the cereal), she sat next to Thor. She ate very slowly, compared to how he at his Pop Tarts.  
"Mornin'." She said.  
"Good morrow, young Stephanie." Thor said.  
"Mornin', Stef." Steve said.  
"Hey, Thor? Um... Don't they feed you?" Stef eyed his stack of rappers.  
"Fairly." He answered.  
"Okay, then."  
They sat quietly, eating. Slowly Stephanie's hand started moving, like she was playing a piano. Natasha, who was sitting beside her, watched Stef's hand dance across the counter. This went on for a few minutes, then...  
"Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid... To fall watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away some how. One step closer..." She sung softly, not realizing what she was doing, causing everyone to watch her surprised.  
No one in the room heard a girl so young sound so beautifully, so in tune, but her Stephanie was singing so maturely, like her voice was 8 years ahead of her. She didn't notice them stop, she didn't even notice she was singing. She finally noticed that everyone in the room was staring, she slowly realized she was singing and stopped looking kind of embarrassed.  
"You can sing." Steve said, others nodding.  
"Not really." She shrugged.  
"Yes, you can." Natasha told her.  
She shrugged again.  
-AAAAAA-  
*2-months-later*  
"Come on, come on. Pick up, please. Come on!" Stef tried for the fifth time to reach her grandmother, and was sent to voice mail, once again.  
She paced Tony landing balcony. Occasionally someone would glance up at her, she had been out there for 20 minutes. Still no answer, she was worried. What if something had happened?  
"Ugh!" She hit the wall with her hand. As she paced away, she was breathing heavily.  
She paced more, back and forth. Back and forth. She paced and paced. She grew more worried and more worried with each passing minute. Then, finally, 46 minutes after first call, her phone rang. Ms. Ketcher, her grandmother's assistant, was on the line...  
"Hello?... Is my grandma alright?... What? No, no... Please?" She was whispering and tears shown in her eyes. "No, it can't... Ok, ok... Yeah... Bye."  
She hang up and punched the wall. Slowly, she walked inside, tears in her eyes. Phone clutched in her fist, a tear rolled down her face. Looking at her expression on her face was confusing, she was mad, confused, upset and worried, all at the same time. She kept her head down. She almost punched the wall again, but reminded herself: this is dry wall, not titanium like outside.  
"Stef? You okay?" Tony asked.  
She shook her head.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
She looked up and shaking her head again, tears falling harder. She looked at the faces of concern, all directed toward her. She had grown attached to each person in a different way, and only Steve saw her cry, and that was only once. She didn't want them to see her like this, she ran to the elevator. Tony almost got up to follow, but Natasha stopped him.  
"I'll talk to her." Everyone raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but men suck at comforting hurt girls." She went up stairs.  
Stef flopped onto her red, white, and blue American flag comforter. Burying her head in the pillow, sobbed and screamed into it. She sat up and throw her phone across the room, then quickly fell back into the pillow. Natasha could hear Stef's cries from the hall in front of the door.  
"Stef? You alright?" Natasha asked walking in.  
"No." Stef's whispers were muffled through the pillow.  
"You need to talk about it? " Tasha sat down on the side of the bed.  
There was a shaky breath and Stef sat up, not sure why, but she was going to tell Nat what happened. "My grandmother had a stroke earlier today. She's in the hospital now. She is okay, for now but..." Another breath, "the found something in her brain."  
Tasha thought she knew what they found but asked anyway. "What did they find?"  
Stephanie swallowed hard, "Brain Cancer."

* * *

**Loki: *dries tears with cape* No comment.**

**Me: *sniffs* Great now I'm gonna cry! *takes Loki's cape and blows nose***

**Loki: Um... Ew!**


	6. Burning suspicion

Natasha sat with Stef while she cried, once she calmed down enough Nat talked her in to going down stairs with the promise of ice cream. Stef, being 10 and loving ice cream, agreed and followed her down the elevator and to the kitchen. When stepping out the other Avengers looked at them, Stef knew that Natasha would tell them, but she didn't care. She didn't have to be the one to tell them.  
"Hey, Stef, go and wait for me in the kitchen. Okay?" Nat said.  
Stef nodded, then left.  
"So, what's up?" Tony asked when Stephanie left. "Did she tell you?"  
"Yes, she did." Nat sat down.  
"Well..."  
"Her grandmother's assistant had called her back, her grandmother is in the hospital."  
"... What?"  
"She said that her grandmother had a stroke... While examining her they found brain cancer."  
Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Then Tony spoke, "That's what made her so upset. Besides me, her grandmother is her only living family she has left."  
"Who's her grandmother?" Clint wondered.  
"Don't know." Tony answered.  
"I do." A small, broken voice squeaked, making them jump.  
Stef stood in the doorway of the kitchen eyes blood-shot.  
"Hey, Stef. You okay?" Steve asked, earning a shrug from her.  
"Come on Stef, lets get your ice cream." Natasha said gently.  
-AAAAA-  
It was 4:30 the next morning and Stephanie was awake. She woke up with a nightmare, one that scared her worse then any bad-guy, monster, or alien, it was about losing her grandmother. The women who had given her more then just love, but strength. Stef feeling more tired then when she fell asleep got up to fix breakfast. Walking to the elevator she saw Tony's door adjourned and him sprawled, eagle style and mouth open, laying on his deluxe super king sized bed, sleeping.  
She stepped out of the elevator in the main kitchen/living area. Walking into the actual kitchen she tried to decide what to eat. She thought cereal at first, but decided to have toast. She put two slices of bread in the toaster and sat down at the bar. She started thinking about the up coming start of school in two weeks. Was she ready? She didn't know. Maybe she should ask if Haley or Alexandra (Alex) could come over, maybe both of them, Brianne and Audrey could come over?  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by the smell of smoke. Alarmed she look at the toaster, it had caught on fire! Quickly she ran into the corner and grabbed the fire extinguisher. She ran back and used the extinguisher to put the fire out. Then carefully she pulled the plug out of the wall using an oven mitt.  
'I should of known better.' She thought. 'I know I can't cook worth my life.'  
Giving up she walk to the living room, leaving the formally white now black toaster, and plopped down on the couch, putting her arm over her eyes she got lost in her thoughts.  
-AAAAA-  
The Avengers arrived in the living room to see Stef in the same spot, laying the same way. She didn't notice she was being watched, she was deep in thought. Then Tony cleared his throat, and she looked up.  
"Hi." She said in a small voice.  
"Hey, why are you on the couch?" Natasha asked.  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Have you had breakfast?"  
"No."  
"Well, why not?"  
"I brunt the toaster."  
"Do you mean you brunt the toast?" Tony asked.  
"No." She looked at the wall as she spoke.  
"How do you burn a toaster?" Clint asked.  
"I don't know. I'd ask it if I didn't kill it." Stef said.  
"It was a cheap toaster anyway." Tony said.  
"How much?"  
"$100, give or take."  
"Only you'd call that cheap." Stef gave a small half smile.  
"Yeah, well. When your a genius, billionaire, play-boy, philanthropist* you get to."  
"Let's eat!" Clint said.  
-AAAAAA-  
"Sir, some Boxes for miss Stephanie has arrived." The A.I. reported, after breakfast.  
"Really," Stef looked annoyed, "I've been here, like, three months and they are just know sending the rest of my stuff."  
"Why would they wait so long?" Steve asked.  
"I don't know. Will you guys help me go through them?"  
"Sure, let's go."  
They brought the boxes up stair and started. Mostly it was just her old cloths and some toy, then her room decoration. Nothing to personal at first the there was the stuff that she had hidden under a floor board. School photo's, taped talent shows, etc.  
"Hey, what's this?" Tony held up a binder with a Times magazine cover featuring The Captain. He open it to reveal every Captain America trading card made. "Woah."  
"Let me see that." Clint said, not noticing the red Stef, then he whistled. "These look brand new. You could have bet Coulson in a competition."  
"What is it?" Tasha asked. Clint handed her the book. "Well, look at that. Check this out Cap."  
"Oh... Um, cool." He was almost as red as Stef.  
"Oh, that's not all." Tony said holding up a Captain America action figure.  
"Hey guy's? This is from last year." Natasha held up a DVD of the talent show Stephanie's school had. "Let's watch it."  
"Put it in." Tony said, Natasha obliged.  
As the screen came up Thor asked: "What magic is this?"  
"It's not magic, it's electronic." Stef said, "and embarrassing."  
The screen was showing a Stephanie with shorter hair smiling with one of her front teeth missing and wearing an army green, military style dress and matching hat over her pigtails, holding a toy rifle. "Next we have young Miss Stephanie Rogers (Natasha's brow creased.), sing "God Bless the U.S.A." The music started.  
"If tomorrow all the things where gone... I'd worked for all my life, and I had to start again just my family by my side. I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today, 'cause the flag still stand for freedom, and they can't take that away. Ay. And I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free. And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me. And gladly stand UP!" She saluted, "Next to you and defend her still today, 'cause there ain't no doubt I love this land. God Bless the U.S.A!"  
The song continued with Stephanie that was sing smiling broadly and pictures of soldiers flashing up, on the white screen screen that fell when she started singing, from recently all the way to until it had shown a picture of Bucky (which shocked Cap) then lastly the Cap himself. Then the video skip to announce the winners: "In third place Audrey Page. In second place Zelda Mae. And in first place... Stephanie Rogers!" Then the a shocked 9-year-old Stef on the TV fainted.  
"You fainted?" Tony asked.  
"Yes." Stef was red.  
The screen changed yet again and there was Stef with four other girls, one in a wheel chair and another who's neck keep jerking and blinked a lot, all standing beside a trophy the same height as Stef. The camera moved toward them and a hand tapped Stephanie. She whiled around.  
"Daddy!" She said, hugging camera man. "You see me?"  
"I got it all on video." Said a the camera man, who sound familiar, laughing.  
"Good, now we can show Gramma." She was now hugging a tan woman with long black hair.  
"No we don't." Said the women, "She's seen it."  
"You did wonderful, Steffi." Said a new older voice.  
Stephanie gasped and ran into the arms of an elderly, white haired women. "Gramma, you came!"  
"Yes, I did. I also got you these." She handed Stef a bouquet of red and white roses wrapped in blue tissue paper. Stef laughed.  
"Mama, Daddy? Can we all go out to dinner?"  
"I don't see why not." Her mom said.  
The camera turned around to show, unnoticed by all except Nat, a brown headed Steve as he turned off the camera. The video ended and to Stef's embarrassment, they clapped.  
-AAAAAA-  
The finished the boxes with little delay, except when Tony went to open one of her five diaries.  
Afterwards the day went by quietly. The only eventful thing that happened was Tony giving Stef permission to have her friends over. From the looks of questioning Natasha keep giving her Stef realized the she was putting the pieces of the video together. She was catching on. And Stephanie needed to be extra careful from now on.

***I'm sorry I just had to.**

* * *

**Loki: That was sappy.**

**Me: That's it *thinks super hard***

**Loki: *poofed into a tutu* Not funny. Puny human.**

**Me: Fine, oh Hulk!**

**Loki: I take it back!**

**Me: Thanks for the patience y'all, I've been grounded. Please R&R. Love y'all.**


	7. The Truth will set you free Or not?

**Hey guys I've been out of school for 2 weeks, I would have updated sooner but I went camping then I just finished the chapter, it 1:45 AM. Okay I have two shout outs: two of my teacher from this previous school year. Thanks Mrs. Fry, even though you were my math teacher you did an awesome job of supporting this story. Ms. McAninch thanks for your support also, I had thought about writing a book last year,but this last school I decided that writing is what I wanted to do for a living. And to all my teachers: this last school year was the best one I've had in the past 7 years, thanks.**

* * *

The next morning Stef woke up at 6:00 and went train. She didn't need to slack, she had to focus, get back on track. She had called her friend last night before bed and were coming later that day and they didn't need them to see her as a wreck. Haley had been her best friend since preschool, a talkative girl born with Down Syndrome, she has blonde hair and hazel eyes and crushes on every "cute" guy in the book. Alex's a hyperactive ginger with grey eyes and is extremely OCD. Brianne had only known Stef for 6 months in kindergarten before being diagnosed with Tourette's, with her black hair and dark brown eyes, she's a joy to have around. Lastly we have Audrey, who was paralyzed from the waist down when her drunk father tried to kidnap her, ending in a car accident, she has brown hair and aqua blue eyes.  
With all there problems, plus Stef's asthma, they were a group of misfits. That's how they liked it, sure they were made fun of, picked on, and flat out bullied. But they were almost sister, they had each others backs. Stephanie didn't mind there flaws, but there personality. They were caring and plain lovable.  
While Stef warmed up, she thought of the looks on their faces when they realize she lives at Stark Tower. Haley has always wanted to visit. She hadn't told them where she live, but told them to meet her at the shawarma place around the corner.  
'Haley'll faint when she sees this place and Alex probably start bouncing off the wall.' Stef thought smiling. 'Sometimes I think that when it comes to science, her Down Syndrome leaves her alone.'  
That was true she was a science nerd there is only one A at all times on her D average report card. She has had a fascination with Stark Industries even before Stef told her friends she's Tony's niece.  
-AAAAAA-  
Unknown to Stef, Nat and Clint where up and they where talking about her. Clint was sceptic, but Nat knew. Stef was hiding a huge secret. She wanted to find out if her suspicions where right.  
"Don't you know it's... 6:30! Are you serious, Nat, we don't need to wake up early anymore." Clint stated annoyed.  
"Clint, look at the big picture. I love Stef like she's my daughter, but we need to know if she is hiding something. And why?" She looked more annoyed than Clint.  
"Why don't you go to Tony? He's the genius."  
"He might be a technology genius, but when it comes to people he can be an idiot."  
"True, but what are we gonna do 'bout it of she is hiding something."  
"She is, I know it."  
"But you just sa-"  
"Shut-up! We are going to search her room, she's already up. I watched her go to the gym."  
They creeped down the hall to Stef's room. They looked around the room, she had white walls and wood floors. Her queen sized bed, which she had made (I don't mean she built the bed or had it built.), was covered with a red and white striped comforter, her pillows had blue cases and on top of them was a white star shaped pillow, and on a slightly raised plat form. There was a dark wood dresser covered in snow globes and a Captain America action figure. There was an American flag pinned to the wall along with family pictures and a Captain poster. On the table beside her bed was a lamp, red and white shade, and two necklaces, she didn't want to risk Steve seeing them again, one an old round locket, the other a chain with two dog tags on them.  
"You check the closet, I'll check around the bed." Tasha said.  
"Roger that."  
Natasha went toward the bed, she picked up the locket, but before she open it: "Nat, you need to see this!"  
"What, Clint?" She walk into the closet still holding the locket (I didn't mean to rhyme).  
Kneeling on the ground Clint was holding a backpack, but that's not what caught his attention, it's was that the bag held a shield, the same shield they had seen on the news multiple times. Along with it was the costume, it was kind of dirty but still the same. Nat knelt beside him and took the shield. Flipping it she saw an inscription: In Memory of Captain Steve Roger, Made by H. Stark.  
"Whoa." Nat whispered.  
"I know." Clint said.  
"But she's ten. How can she even know how to fight?" Nat wondered out loud.  
"How about you ask her?" Jumping Clint and Nat turned to see Stephanie. Though she didn't look mad, she looked like she expected it. "I should have known, I knew I should have locked my door!"  
"Would you like to explain this?" Nat asked.  
'No' she thought, "Do I really have a choice?"  
The assassins looked at each other, "No." They coursed together.  
"Didn't think so." She took a deep breath, "Come on let sit down."  
They moved over to the bed and sat. Natasha, still holding the shield and locket, sat next to Stef. Clint sat on the floor in front of them. Stef had been expecting this day would happen, but why today? How will she tell them? How will they react? Was she even ready to tell?  
'****!' Stef thought. "J.A.R.V.I.S. privet setting 12 code number 7833."  
"Okay, time to talk. Why do you have this?" Natasha asked.  
"Do you want the full story, or just the explanation of that?" Stef said.  
"Full story."  
"On my 5th birth-day we had gone to my grandma's house, her name is Peggy Carter."  
"You mean Steve's Peggy?"  
"Yes, she was going to tell me a story, grandpa's story. She told me how he want to serve his country, and he was given his shot. She told me that even with being the smallest man there and with his asthma, he was the bravest and smartest. That he was kind and that's why she fell in love with him. Then they offered him the chance to prove himself to the world. He accepted. When the experiment started, she told me how scared she got when he had screamed in pain, but he was brave and forced himself to endure it. And he had prove himself. Then he went down in the ice, not knowing that my grandmother was pregnant. When the baby was born she named him Steven Rogers, after his father."  
"Steve's a dad!" Clint blurted.  
"Shhhhh!" Stef sh'ed. "He doesn't know!"  
"But where did you get the shield? And how can you hold it with out struggle? I mean it's not that heavy, but it'd be a lot for a ten-year-old?" Nat said.  
"The shield was made by grandpa Howard, not exactly the same as the original but pretty darn close. And the reason to how I can hold it is that the SHS is passed through blood." Stef explained.  
"What?!" Clint exclaimed.  
"How do you know?" Nat asked.  
"Me and my daddy are stronger then average people. He was half as strong as grandpa, and I'm half as strong as my dad was."  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"What did you expect? 'Hey, Captain America? Did you know you got Peggy Carter pregnant, and your my grandpa?'"  
"Never mind."  
"Please don't tell him, please? As far as I can tell, he's only just getting use to time now, if we drop the fact that he's my grandpa on him it might be to much."  
"No prob, kid." Clint said.  
"Now, since you are in here, I think you should have to help lay out the air mattresses." Stef grinned evilly.  
-AAAAAA-  
It was 10:00 time for Stephanie to pick up the girls. She was going to walk down to the restaurant and walk them back to the tower. Then they would freak and she'd laugh. Then Haley was either going to make Clint or Uncle Tony and Bruce uncomfortable, the latter two with question after question about science, and the rest would laugh. This was going to be awesome!  
Uncle Tony was walking with her, even though she said she'd be fine. It was a 5 minute walk to the place, so they just talked about lab experiments he had done recently. She didn't mind him coming with her, but it might give the girls a hint. When they went inside there where Stephanie's friend sitting around a table with their moms.  
"Hey, guys." Stef said, "This is my Uncle Tony."  
"OMG, OMG! It's Tony Stark!" Haley gushed.  
"Yes, Haley we see that." Audrey said, always the level headed one.  
"Hello, Stephanie." Ms. Page said. "So your uncle is Mr. Stark. Hello, I'm Diane Page, Audrey's mother." She held out her hand.  
"Hi." Tony shook her hand.  
"Hi, I'm Haley's mom, Margaret Blake." She, too, shook Tony's hand.  
As did Alex's mother when she introduced herself: "Hannah Luck."  
Lastly Brianne's mom shook his hand, "Barbra Hines."  
They didn't chat long, she wanted to get the girls to the tower. The walk wasn't long and Audrey, who didn't walk at all, was fine rolling herself to the tower, but she allowed the girl to take turns pushing her chair, after Stef threatened to get some rope out of her bag and tie her arms so she had to let them push her chair. When arriving at the tower, even though the girl had guessed they were going there, Haley was swooning.  
'Just wait Haley,' she though, then mentally face palmed, ' Crap, I'm gonna have to fill them in when we get to my room. Let's just hope Clint and Tasha keep their promise!' She prayed.

* * *

**Loki: That intro was far to mushy for me.**

**Me: Well that is why no one asked you.**

**Loki: *growl* You fil-**

**Me: My teachers can't take all the credit, thank you guys. If it wasn't for y'all I'd have given up long ago. Please leave a review in the review box below, and vote:**

**Should Stef have an science experiment go wrong? Yes or No?**

**If so this is a blind vote, meaning your blind to what your voting on. **

**Experiment one or Experiment two. R&R! Love y'all!3**

**P.s. follow me on Instagram: Percabethfangirl**


End file.
